


Love

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Sided Love, clueless Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Castiel knows about your affections for Dean and asks about love in general.





	Love

You half-heartedly read the book in your lap, occasionally glancing over at the napping Dean. Cas was seated beside you, not really doing anything. You giggled at Deans soft snores. "You're in love with Dean", Cas said, slight wonder in his expression. A blush spread on your cheeks, but you remained calm. After all, Dean was sleeping and wouldn't hear the conversation. You just had to keep quiet. 

You closed your eyes. "I am" Cas didn't say anything for a second. "What is it like?" This made you blink. "You mean being in love?" Cas nodded. Well, it actually made sense for him to ask that. He was an angel, he didn't experience too many human emotions yet. "Love is a difficult emotion to explain. There's many different kinds of love, but romantic love is the most prominent, I guess.", you started. "When you're in love, you want the person of your affection happy and safe. Of course, you want them to love you back, but many people settle knowing their beloved is happy." 

"But how do you know you're in love?", Cas questioned. You closed your eyes, concentrating on your feeling for Dean. "You feel happy. And a little scared. Nervous. Giddy. Or you can feel sad, when you know your affections are not reciprocated." Cas nodded along, seemingly soaking up your words. 

Behind you, Dean yawned, stretching. "What did I miss?" You rolled your eyes at him, shaking your head. It seemed as if you were annoyed, but there was this loving smile on your lips. "Nothing much" Warmth bloomed in your chest as Dean chuckled. 

Castiels eyes were drawn downwards as Dean and you chatted. His suspicion had been right. He just wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. After all, he was in love with you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
